Nie możesz płakać do końca życia
by Tabbcia
Summary: Świat Paige Guthrie się wali... Ale istnieje szansa, że Husk odnajdzie swoje miejsce na ziemi. CHUSK
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Żadna z postaci występujących w tym ficu nie należy do mnie. Gdyby należała, to Jay by żył, a Stryker by wisiał na własnych jelitach pod sufitem. Wszyscy należą do fabryki śmier... znaczy, do Marvela.

Ten fic ma opowiadać o Paige, Warrenie i Jono. To, co tu macie to tylko prolog - niezbędny do rozwoju akcji. Ale chyba mi się udał. Dodatkowo drugi rozdział uznałam również za prolog, więc je połączylam, żebyście się nie dziwili.

Realia - gdzieś około New X-men #28, ale pisałam to zanim przeczytałam odcinek, więc może się parę szczegółów nie zgadzać.

* * *

Koszmar. Katastrofa. Horror. Żadne słowa nie mogły w pełni opisać tego, co uczynił Wielebny William Stryker podczas swojej krucjaty. Paige nie miała sił, żeby wymyślać określenia.

'Świat się wali' - myślała, patrząc bezsilnie na zniszczenia w Instytucie i na ciała rannych wywożone z pobojowiska. Rannych... I zabitych.

Nie sądziła, że mogło stać się coś jeszcze gorszego.

Myliła się.

Kiedy oparta o ścianę starała się ocenić straty materialne, usłyszała za sobą kroki. Odwróciła się, by wysłać niesubordynowanego ucznia do pokoju, zgodnie z zarządzeniem dyrektorstwa, ale to nie był uczeń. To był Sam, jej brat. Chwilę wcześniej oberwał trzy kulki w pierś, teraz, choć szedł z wyraźną trudnością i oddychał ciężko, wyglądał niezwykle dobrze jak na tak ciężkie zranienie. Paige nawet nie pomyślała o tym, żeby go oskarżać o lekkomyślność tylko z wyraźnym ożywieniem i niecierpliwością dopadła do brata.

"I co?" wykrzyknęła. "Wiesz coś o Jay'u?"

Sam milczał.

"No już, mów!" zniecierpliwiła się Paige. "Są jakieś informacje? Jak on się czuje?" wypytywała.

"Paige..." Sam oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. "Jay... Avengers - to znaczy, Carol Danvers i Iron Man - oni..."

"I co, i co, przywieźli go? To znaczy, znaleźli go, tak?" Samuel skinął ciężko głową.

"Tak. Znaleźli." Jego oczy zaszkliły się. "Paige, Jay nie żyje."

Długą chwilę milczenia, podczas której Husk wpatrywała się w brata jak w kosmitę, przerwał jej zduszony głos.

"Nie." Powiedziała, kręcąc głową, jakby chciała strząsnąć coś z włosów, ciągle wbijając w Sama pusty wzrok. "Nie." Powtórzyła nerwowo. "Kłamiesz." Dodała dość spokojnie. "KŁAMIESZ!" wrzasnęła i rzuciła się na niego z pięściami. "Kłamiesz! Kłamiesz!" powtarzała, szlochając konwulsyjnie. Sam nie reagował na jej drobne dłonie okładające go po piersi i twarzy. W końcu, kiedy zaczęła opadać z sił, objął ją delikatnie i zaczął gładzić uspokajająco po plecach. "K-kła... miesz..." chlipała jeszcze.

"Jay został postrzelony w głowę." Szepnął Sam, starając się, by jego głos nie drżał za bardzo. "Avengers znaleźli jego ciało."

"Nie, nie, nie..." dukała Paige starając się bezskutecznie wyrwać z ramion starszego brata. "On nie mógł..."

Oboje płakali. Nie tylko oni - płakała też podsłuchująca przez drzwi od swojego pokoju Noriko Ashida. Sooraya Qadir z oczami pełnymi łez uklękła przed łóżkiem i zaczęła się modlić. Nie słyszała, gdy Paige uwolniła się z objęcia Sama i pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Pogrzebu Paige prawie nie pamiętała. Ceremonia odbyła się w Kentucky, ale wszystko działo się jakby za grubą szklaną ścianą. Szloch jej matki, pochlipywania młodszego rodzeństwa, przemowy personelu Instytutu, rozżaleni najbliżsi przyjaciele Jay'a ze szkoły - wszystko to było tak odległe, tak głuche, nierealne.

Przecież on nie mógł umrzeć. Jej kochany, zbuntowany brat nie mógł jej tego zrobić.

'Świat się wali...'

* * *

Nie chciała zostać w domu. Wszystko jej tam przypominało o bracie, więc wolała wrócić do Instytutu - a i tak jego mieszkańcy nie zauważali prawie jej obecności, bo Paige niemal nie ruszała się ze swojego pokoju. Całymi dniami leżała na łóżku, nie czując się na siłach, by cokolwiek zrobić i co chwilę wybuchała płaczem - przynajmniej na początku, później nie miała już łez. 

Nie było go. Jej mały braciszek nie żył.

To była prawda i Paige nie mogła jej zaprzeczać - choćby nie wiem jak chciała, nie mogła go ożywić. A ta bezsilność przygniatała ją jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby wiedziała, gdyby tylko powiedział jej o Strykerze i jego brudnych intrygach, gdyby mogła zapobiec temu wszystkiemu... Ale nie mogła cofnąć czasu. Mogła tylko płakać.

W środę pojawił się Warren. Mężczyzny nie było w Salem, kiedy dramat się rozgrywał - z ciężkim sercem wyjechał w sprawach służbowych parę dni po zamachu na autobus. Paige nie usłyszała, kiedy wszedł do jej pokoju, wyczerpana nieustannym rozpaczaniem i powracającymi koszmarami trwała w półśnie, z głową schowaną w pościeli. Otrząsnęła się, kiedy Angel odsłonił zasunięte całymi dniami rolety i wpuścił do pomieszczenia światło.

"Co... W-Warren?" wydukała, unosząc zapuchnięte oblicze znad poduszki. Wyglądała okropnie, bez makijażu, poczochrana, z podpuchniętymi oczami i czerwonym nosem.

"Jak się czujesz, kochanie?" zapytał troskliwie, siadając na skraju łóżka.

"A jak myślisz?" wyłkała. Warren w milczeniu pogładził ją po plecach. "Jay nie żyje... N-nie mogę uwierzyć..."

"Przykro mi." Powiedział, wciąż głaszcząc ją. Dziewczyna usiadła obok kochanka i wtuliła się w niego.

"On miał całe życie przed sobą..."

"Nie myśl o tym kotku." Wortinghton pocałował ją we włosy i zamknął oczy, przygarniając jej drżące ciałodo siebie jeszcze bardziej.

"Jak to nie myśl? To był mój brat!" oburzyła się Paige. "Czy ciebie to w ogóle nie obchodzi?"

"Paigey, nie możesz tu siedzieć i płakać do końca życia..."

"Warren, co ty...!" Husk odepchnęła całującego ją po szyi mężczyznę i wstała ze złością. "Mój brat umarł kilka dni temu, a jedyne co ty robisz to obmacywanie mnie?" krzyknęła z rozgoryczeniem, a duża łza spłynęła po jej policzku i spadła na dywan. Warren wydawał się być zdziwiony jej gwałtowną reakcją, ale podszedł do niej i spróbował ją przytulić.

"Kotku..." zaczął, ale dziewczyna nie pozwoliła się dotknąć. "Przepraszam, nie myślałem, że..."

"Nie jestem twoją lalką!" wyszlochała Paige. "Albo cię nie ma, albo... Mam tego dość!" niemal krzyknęła, odpychając jego dłoń usiłującą pogładzić jej twarz. Dziewczyna odwróciła się z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju, ale Warren zatrzymał ją.

"Dokąd idziesz?" zapytał nieco ostrzejszym tonem, a Husk wyrwała nadgarstek z jego uścisku.

"Nie twój interes" odpyskowała, powstrzymując płacz.

"Przynajmniej nie do twojego angielskiego kochasia." Prychnął pod nosem, machając na nią ręką i siadając na łóżku. Paige zatrzymała się w pół kroku, a jej twarz zmieniła się momentalnie.

"Niby czemu nie?" zapytała, mierząc go badawczo wzrokiem. Od Dnia M regularnie odwiedzała Jono w szpitalu i choć jej dawny przyjaciel w swoim stanie zapewne nie mógł jej słyszeć, dziewczyna zwierzała mu się ze wszystkiego i opowiadała o sytuacji panującej po Decimation. Teraz właściwie miała zamiar znów pójść do niego, ale Warren ją zaintrygował.

"Cóż, do Anglii kawał drogi." Zauważył nieco cierpkim tonem. Paige nie zrozumiała i patrzyła na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami jakby chciała go przewiercić na wylot. "Nie patrz tak na mnie, Starsmore jest w szpitalu w Anglii." Wyjaśnił Angel, siląc się na obojętność, ale w jego głosie był nieco wyczuwalny tryumf.

"W Anglii?" powtórzyła, a Warren przewrócił oczami. Ku jego zaskoczeniu,Paige chwyciła torebkę i nie oglądając się za siebie wybiegła z pokoju.

* * *

CDN 


	2. Ulicami Londynu

**Disclaimer**: Parę postaci wymyśliłam sama, ale to na pewno nie te, które byście wcześniej znali. Ani Paige, ani Pete, ani Jono nie należą do mnie, tylko do Marvela. Ale sami przyznajcie - ze mną byłoby im lepiej, prawda?

Skleiłam ten fragment o Warrenie z prologiem, więc się nie dziwcie, następne rozdziały prawdopodobnie również skończą jako jeden, wraz z tym - ale tę reorganizację wprowadzę, kiedy skończę już wszystko. Nadal nie jestem też pewna tytułu. Zapewne będzie się zmieniał.

Ahh, no i mam nadzieję, że nie uznacie, że za dużo tu zbiegów okoliczności.

* * *

'Co mnie podkusiło?' - pomyślała Paige, kiedy ochłonęła nieco i przyszedł czas na refleksje. Czemu poruszyła niebo i ziemię, żeby dostać się do Anglii i zobaczyć człowieka, który był właściwie w stanie rośliny?

Czy chciała zrobić na złość Warrenowi? A może uciec od tego, co zostało w Stanach? Uwolnić się od natrętnych wspomnień o Jay'u, Strykerze, Dniu M i tych wszystkich katastrofach?

Może po prostu nie miała z kim porozmawiać i komu się zwierzyć?

Jakkolwiek by nie było, teraz znajdowała się przed jednym z londyńskich szpitali. Udało jej się wydusić jego adres od... Z tego wszystkiego Paige nie pamiętała właściwie jak to wszystko się stało. Za dużo emocji.

"Czy coś się stało, proszę pani?" zapytał z silnym brytyjskim akcentem jakiś przechodzień. Dziewczyna stała jak wryta na chodniku przed szpitalem od ładnych kilku minut, więc nic dziwnego, że mężczyzna się zaniepokoił.

"Co? A nie, dziękuję." Paige machnęła ręką i weszła na schody.

W środku było sterylnie czysto, pachniało chlorem, jak to w szpitalach. Paige podeszła do recepcji. Pulchna pielęgniarka obdarzyła ją promiennym uśmiechem.

"W czym mogę pomóc?" zapytała uprzejmie.

"Dzień dobry..." Paige potarła policzek. "Jestem... Chciałam odwiedzić pana Jonothona Starsmore."

Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wklepała coś do komputera, po czym spojrzała na nią z wyrazem uprzejmego żalu.

"Niestety, to niemożliwe." Powiedziała. Paige poczuła jakieś ukłucie w żołądku. "Pan Starsmore został..." pielęgniarka zatrzymała się jakby szukała słowa. "Wypisany." Paige zamknęła oczy i poczuła dziwną ulgę.

"Czy wie pani, dokąd został przeniesiony?" zapytała z nadzieją.

"Proszę pani, pan Starsmore nie został przeniesiony, tylko wypisany. To znaczy, że już nie jest hospitalizowany, a co za tym idzie, nie mogę podawać informacji dotyczących miejsca jego pobytu."

Paige wytrzeszczyła oczy i na chwilę zaniemówiła.

"Jak to - nie jest hospitalizowany? Przecież on umrze bez pomocy...!"

Pielęgniarka z zakłopotanym uśmiechem obserwowała przerażenie blondynki, ale szybko przerwała jej wypowiedź.

"Proszę pani, z tego, co wiem, pan Starsmore wypisał się na własną prośbę, więc przypuszczam, że wiedział, co robił." Wyjaśniła, ale to wcale nie uspokoiło Husk. Dziewczyna wyglądała jakby miała zaraz zemdleć, czuła, że zaczyna jej się kręcić w głowie.

"Czy..." chciała zapytać, czy na pewno rozmawiają o Jono, czy pielęgniarka nic nie pokręciła, czy jej nie okłamuje, ale zmieniła zdanie i potrząsnęła tylko głową. "Dziękuję." Powiedziała słabo i skierowała się do wyjścia.

* * *

Ledwo zauważając przeszła koło Kings Cross i po chwili znalazła się w jakimś parku, gdzie odnalazła wolną ławeczkę. Nie miała pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć - skoro Jono nie był w szpitalu, to albo nie żył - poczuła że coś zaczyna ją dusić - albo ma się dobrze. Żadna z tych możliwości nie wydawała się być przekonująca - po co pielęgniarka miałaby ją okłamywać, mówiąc, że Jono sam wyszedł ze szpitala? Ale jakim cudem to zrobił? Widziała go ledwo kilka dni temu i każdy głupi potwierdziłby, że bez specjalistycznej, kosztownej operacji Chamber nie wróci do zdrowia. Może to dlatego tu go przenieśli, może Anglicy mieli lepszą aparaturę? W młodej Guthrie zaczęła rosnąć nadzieja, ale uświadomiła sobie, że nawet, jeśli Jono był operowany, to zanim by go wypuszczono z oddziału minęłoby dużo czasu. Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mając pojęcia, co teraz. Była sama w obcym mieście, nie miała pojęcia jak znaleźć Jono, nie wiedziała, gdzie przenocować i jak wrócić do Stanów. Po chwili gorzkich przemyśleń wyciągnęła swój telefon komórkowy i z ciężkim sercem wybrała numer Warrena, tylko po to, by odłożyć natychmiast. To nie z nim chciała się skontaktować, ale nie miała pomysłu, kto mógłby jej poradzić. W końcu zdecydowała się na telefon do Jubilee - choć od dawna nie miały kontaktu, przyjaciółka powinna wiedzieć, co zrobić. Niestety, telefon Lee milczał, a Paige doszła do wniosku, że to i lepiej, gdyż dzwoniąc z Anglii do Stanów zapłaciłaby krocie. Chcąc, nie chcąc musiała w końcu wstać z ławki i załatwić sobie jakiś nocleg.

* * *

Idąc którąś z bocznych ulic Londynu zastanawiała się, czy zna kogokolwiek w tym mieście. Słyszała coś o Nowym Excalibure, ale nie była pewna, kto w tej grupie działa. Być może któryś ze starych znajomych Sama, których znała jeszcze zanim dołączyła do Generation X - zastanawiała się. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, że jej myśli zostaną wysłuchane.

Zatopiona w myślach nie zauważyła idącego z naprzeciwka mężczyzny, który najwyraźniej również nie patrzył przed siebie.

"Au!"

"Och!"

"Przepraszam, zagapiłam się!" Jęknęła Paige, nie patrząc nawet na człowieka, na którego wpadła.

"Guthrie? To ty?" zapytał zaskoczony.

Paige spojrzała na niego. Kiepskie światło latarni oświetlało jego twarz tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Był dość wysoki, ciemnowłosy, patrzył na nią niewielkimi, błękitnymi oczami. Skądś znała jego twarz, ale za nic nie mogła jej skojarzyć z konkretną osobą.

"Nie pamiętasz mnie, co?" zauważył, widząc jej badawczy wzrok. Husk z zakłopotaniem potrząsnęła głową. "Wisdom. Pete Wisdom." Przedstawił się i w głowie Paige coś zaświtało.

"Pete, z X-Force?" zapytała, przypominając sobie, że w dawnej grupie Sama był ktoś o takim nazwisku.

"Tak, między innymi." Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. "Już pamiętasz, brawo. To co młoda Guthrie robi w odległym Królestwie?" zapytał przyglądając się jej bacznie.

"Ja..." Paige zagryzła wargę. "Chciałam odwiedzić Jono."

"Starsmore'a? No popatrz, jak wiadomości szybko się rozchodzą, hm? Niesamowite, to co się stało." Pokiwał głową z miną człowieka, który niejedno widział.

"Niesamowite? Ale co się stało?" Dziewczyna nie nadążała i miała nieodparte wrażenie, że coś ją ominęło. Pete, który nie odrywał spojrzenia od jej twarzy, teraz wręcz świdrował ją wzrokiem.

"Chcesz powiedzieć, że nic nie wiesz?" zapytał. Husk odgarnęła włosy i potrząsnęła głową.

"Nie wiem o co chodzi..." mruknęła. "Byłam w University College Hospital i powiedzieli mi, że się wypisał... Nie mam pojęcia co o tym myśleć, jak on..."

"To znaczy, że nic nie wiesz!" uznał Pete tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. "To długa historia, ale zapewne chcesz ją poznać?" uśmiechnął się widząc jej naglące spojrzenie. "Co powiesz na pójście do jakiejś kafejki? Tam będzie się dużo lepiej słuchać i opowiadać. Ja stawiam." Dodał, uprzedzając jej słowa. Guthrie poczuła, że nie ma wyboru, jeżeli chce się dowiedzieć co z jej przyjacielem, więc chcąc, nie chcąc zgodziła się.

Chwilę później siedzieli w restauracji specjalizującej się głównie w kanapkach i zdrowych przekąskach.

"To najbliższe jedzenie od Burnstone Park." Powiedział Pete, ale Paige nie zwróciła uwagi na oryginalność tego lokalu.

"Nieważne, opowiadaj co z Jono!" niecierpliwiła się.

"Nie zamówisz czegoś? Mają tu tylko zdrowe jedzenie..." Dziewczyna spiorunowała go wzrokiem. "Chciałem być uprzejmy" - mruknął Pete, wzruszając ramionami i zaczął opowiadać. "Zapewne słyszałaś o New eXcalibur, prawda?" Paige pokiwała głową. "Nie będę ci streszczał całej fascynującej historii składu." Stwierdził łaskawie. "W każdym bądź razie, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że Starsmore jest w Anglii, uznałem, że być może da się coś zrobić, żeby go wcielić do grupy. W końcu jest rodowitym Brytyjczykiem, pasowałby. Więc..."

"Co podać?" Ku irytacji Paige do stolika podeszła młoda kelnerka o krótkich, fioletowych włosach, by odebrać zamówienie.

"Hm... Dla mnie ciasto marchwiowe i Toffee Latte, a dla pani... Paige, zastanowiłaś sie już?"

"Dzięki, ja nic nie chcę." Mruknęła Husk i usłyszała, jak burczy jej w brzuchu. Pete uśmiechnął się lekko.

"Dla pani ciasto bananowe i czekoladę. Będzie ci smakowało, kochanie."

"To wszystko?" zapytała kelnerka.

"TAK!" niemal wykrzyknęła podirytowana Paige.

"Dziękujemy." Uśmiechnął się Wisdom. Kelnerka odeszła, a Pete pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. "Ts, ts, ten Starsmore to chyba ważna osoba, co?" zauważył. Paige spuściła głowę.

"To mój przyjaciel, jeszcze ze szkoły." Wyjaśniła.

"Rozumiem. Na czym to skończyłem?"

"Na tym, że Jono jest Brytyjczykiem."

"Ach, tak. No więc, uznałem, że pasowałby do tej drużyny, ale kiedy go znalazłem w szpitalu, cóż, był w nieciekawym stanie."

"Takiego go pamiętam."

"No właśnie. Ale... to może być szokujące, ale razem z resztą z Excalibura dowiedzieliśmy się, że Jono ma coś wspólnego z En Sabah Nurem."

"Co takiego?" Husk nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Czy to jakiś chory żart?

"Też tak zareagowaliśmy." Pete westchnął i kontynuował. "Jacyś ludzie... Hm, użyli pewnych środków, które najwyraźniej 'uzdrowiły' go i chłopak otrzymał nowe moce. Tylko... Tylko, że otrzymał też nowy wygląd - podobny właśnie do..."

"Czy on... Czy on..." Paige ledwo powstrzymywała łzy na myśl o tym, że Chamber mógł przyłączyć się do Apocalypse'a...

"Z tego, co wiem, nie." Pete potrząsnął lekko głową. "Rozmawiałem z nim już po tym. Chłopak odrzucił pomoc naszej grupy." Pete skrzywił się nieznacznie. "Odrzucił jakąkolwiek pomoc - wydawało się, że był wręcz zadowolony, kiedy leżał w szpitalu."

"Gdzie on teraz jest?" rozgorączkowała się Paige. "Muszę go zobaczyć, muszę!"

"Państwa zamówienie." Kelnerka po raz kolejny podeszła do stolika i podała im zamówione ciasta i kawę.

"Dziękujemy." Peter skinął jej głową. "Nie jestem pewien, Tessa twierdzi, że widziała go w jak wchodził do jakiegoś domu przy Roseberry Street..."

"Gdzie to jest?"

"Kilka minut drogi stąd. Chcesz tam iść? Musisz tylko wiedzieć, że Jono, kiedy go ostatnio widziałem, nie był specjalnie przyjaźnie nastawiony..."

Ale Paige to nie obchodziło. Chciała go zobaczyć, chciała dowiedzieć się, co się z nim stało. Nie myśląc wiele, wstała od stolika.

"Dzięki, Pete." Powiedziała i wybiegła z lokalu.

"A twoje ciasto?" krzyknął za nią, ale bezskutecznie, Husk już go nie słyszała. "Będę chyba musiał zjeść sam..." mruknął do siebie.

* * *

Paige nie miała zielonego pojęcia o Londynie, nie posiadała też mapy, więc kilkukrotnie pytała przechodniów o drogę do Roseberry Street. Jakiś podchmielony obcokrajowiec zaoferował nawet, że ją zaprowadzi, jeśli pójdzie z nim do łóżka - choć z uwagi na ubogą znajomość języka angielskiego propozycja brzmiała nieco inaczej - ale Paige bez żalu odmówiła. Mężczyzna kulturalnie nie narzucał się, tylko wskazał jej drogę.

W końcu dotarła - i spotkał ją kolejny zawód. Myślała, że będzie to jakaś niewielka uliczka, ale Roseberry okazała się być całkiem długa. Jeśli miałaby pukać do każdych drzwi...

Cóż, raz kozie śmierć. Paige weszła do pierwszej kamienicy i spojrzała na listę mieszkańców. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, kiedy zobaczyła przy numerze 7 nazwisko Starsmore. A więc to tutaj - aż niemożliwe, że trafiła za pierwszym razem. Husk wzięła głęboki oddech i pomknęła na drugie piętro. Przed wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami znów straciła na chwilę pewność siebie.

'A jeśli Jono wcale nie chce mnie widzieć?' pomyślała. 'Pete mówił, że nie jest zbyt pozytywnie ustosunkowany do świata... Na pewno jest na mnie wściekły po tym wszystkim...' Z żalem pomyślała o ich ciągłych kłótniach, rozstaniach w złości i niedopowiedzeniach. Ale tak czy inaczej, Jono był jej długoletnim przyjacielem, a jeśli nie przyjacielem, to przynajmniej bliskim znajomym - bardzo bliskim w pewnych momentach. Jeżeli teraz go nie odwiedzi, to już nigdy. Trzęsącą się dłonią sięgnęła do dzwonka i nacisnęła. Rozległ się ostry brzęk za drzwiami, lecz minęła długa chwila i nic się nie stało. Paige nacisnęła jeszcze raz i jeszcze i jeszcze... 'Dlaczego on nie otwiera?' W końcu za drzwiami dosłyszała jakiś szmer.

"Jono, wiem, że tam jesteś!" Zawołała. "Otwórz, proszę!"

"Mówiłem wam już!" usłyszała dziwnie znajomy głos. "Czego chcecie tym razem?"

W zamku coś kliknęło i drzwi się otworzyły, stanął w nich Jonothon Starsmore. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie jak wryci.

"Jono?" Paige nie mogła nie zauważyć jego zmiany. Pete ostrzegał ją, ale nie myślała, że rysy i kolor skóry chłopaka aż tak przypominają Apocalypse'a. Sam Starsmore patrzył z niedowierzaniem na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę.

"Ty?" powiedział niemal bezgłośnie.


	3. Tak długo minęło

**Disclaimer:** Zróbcie coś, żeby oni byli moi, a nie Marvela! Paige się marnuje, a Jonuś jest nieszczęśliwy... A ja bym to zmieniła, o!

Uwaga - słodkie, słodziuteńkie. Ale co ja za to mogę poradzić... Wprawdzie trochę mi się wydaje, że J jest odrobinkę out of character, ale zwalajcie na P.

Komentować!

* * *

Jono patrzył na Paige w milczeniu, a na jego twarzy pojawiały się coraz to inne, sprzeczne emocje. Guthrie czuła rosnący niepokój - co chłopak zrobi? W końcu Chamber zastygł z miną nieufnej podejrzliwości.

"To jakaś sztuczka, tak?" zapytał. "Chcecie mnie złamać, pojawiając się jako ona?"

Dziewczyna zamrugała nerwowo.

"Jono, to ja, Paige." Zapewniła.

"Hm..." Jono przyjrzał jej się uważnie. "Wejdź, proszę." Odsunął się i wpuścił ją do mieszkania. "Ale jeśli to jakiś blef..." Oboje znaleźli się w niewielkim saloniku. Małe okna nie wpuszczały zbyt wiele światła, a jakiś stary obraz na ścianie dodawał pomieszczeniu aury antyczności, które potęgował wszechobecny zapach wilgoci i kurzu. Gospodarz wskazał gościowi niską kanapę przykrytą białą, mechacącą się narzutą z wełny, sam usiadł na wyglądającym na niezwykle twardy drewnianym fotelu, na którym leżały dwie poduszki, co jednak zapewne nie zwiększało komfortu siedzenia.

Oboje mierzyli się chwilę niepewnym wzrokiem.

"Co..."

"Ja..." zaczęli jednocześnie. Paige spuściła głowę uśmiechając się z zażenowaniem. "Zacznij." Poprosił Jono przeczesując palcami swoje gęste, brązowe włosy.

"No więc... Jak... Nie, ty zacznij."

"Co robisz w Anglii?" Zapytał. "Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszło wam do głowy werbowanie mnie do X-men, bo mam już dosyć jakiegokolwiek..."

"Nie." Ucięła szybko Guthrie. "Przyjechałam cię odwiedzić, chciałam zobaczyć, jak się czujesz. Ostatnio kiedy cię widziałam, byłeś bardzo mizerny..." Jono spojrzał na nią z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

"Ostatnio?" powtórzył pytającym tonem.

"W Stanach, w szpitalu." Wyjaśniła szybko, a Jono poczuł się jeszcze bardziej skołowany - z tego co słyszał, przed Wisdomem nikt go nie odwiedzał... Czyżby i w tej kwestii został okłamany!

"Byłaś tam?" zapytał, nie wiedząc komu wierzyć.

"Tak... Kilka razy. Nic nie pamiętasz?" Choć dziewczyna była niemal pewna, że żadna z jej wizyt nie zostanie w pamięci nieprzytomnego wówczas Chambera, poczuła ukłucie rozczarowania, kiedy ten potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

"Nie." Przyznał. "Ale to... Miło." Dodał, czując, że mięknie na widok jej smutniejącego oblicza. Zapadła chwila ciszy i znów oboje zaczęli jednocześnie.

"A co u..."

"Jak to..."

"Teraz ty zacznij." Uśmiechnął się Jono, ale na jego ustach wyglądało to raczej jak grymas - być może wyszedł z wprawy, a może po prostu jego obecny wygląd uniemożliwiał przyjazne miny.

"Jak to się stało? To znaczy, twoja twarz, twoje moce..."

"Ech..." Jono potrząsnął lekko głową. "Nie za bardzo mam ochotę o tym mówić..." powiedział niechętnie.

"Przyłączyłeś się do niego?" zapytała prosto z mostu. Jono spojrzał na nią, a w jego upiornych wręcz oczach pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało jak bolesny wyrzut.

"Tak kiepskie masz o mnie mniemanie?" zapytał cierpko.

"Nie, to nie to! Po prostu... Bałam się o ciebie." Rzuciła mu spojrzenie spod grzywki i Jono poczuł nagłą ochotę by dotknąć jej włosów odgarnąć z twarzy. "Nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdybyśmy... gdybym straciła też ciebie." Dodała niemal wyczuwalnie wilgotnym głosem, a Chamber zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.

"Znam tę minę." Zauważył. "Co się stało? Czy ten byd... Czy Warren cię skrzywdził?"

Paige milczała, a Jono nie naciskał. Pewnie, że miała parę rzeczy za złe, ale to nie o to chodziło. Jej związek z Angelem był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co naprawdę ją męczyło.

"To nie to." Powiedziała. "Pamiętasz Jay'a?"

"Rudzielca? Pewnie. Co z nim?" zapytał i natychmiast pożałował, widząc jak błękitne oczy Guthrie napełniają się łzami.

"Nn..." wydusiła z siebie, ale przez chwilę nie mogła znaleźć siły, żeby kontynuować. Jono pochylił się w jej stronę i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał dotknąć jej dłoni, ale nie zdążył, bo Paige wyrzuciła z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. "Jay nie żyje." Chamber zamarł w połowie ruchu. 'Co takiego?' - pomyślał z niedowierzaniem. Czyżby ten dzieciak w końcu zrobił to, czego próbował od tak dawna... Zabił się? Nie, to niemożliwe, nie mógłby czegoś takiego zrobić!

Spojrzał bezradnie na chlipiącą dziewczynę. Gdyby mógł coś powiedzieć, sprawić, żeby poczuła się lepiej...

"Mój Boże..." powiedział niemal bezgłośnie. "Wiem, że to nie pomoże, ale naprawdę... Bardzo mi przykro. To okropne." Zdawał sobie, jak śmiesznie brzmią te słowa w tych okolicznościach. Przykro może być, kiedy zdechnie kanarek, kiedy zgubi się zegarek, czy kiedy nie stać cię na nowe buty! Tylko... Co innego mógł powiedzieć? Paige pokiwała głową, zaciskając usta i przetarła oczy, rozmazując lekko maskarę. Patrzyła na swoje stopy. "Kiedy to się stało?" zapytał cicho.

"Ty-dzień temu..." powiedziała urywanym głosem.

"Masz siły, żeby powiedzieć mi, co się stało, czy wolisz zostawić ten temat?" zapytał cicho. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i wyciągnęła dłoń, jakby prosząc o chwilę czasu.

"Stryker zaatakował szkołę -- zginęło mnóstwo uczniów." Wyjaśniła spokojniejszym tonem.

"Jay też." Dokończył za nią i otrzymał potwierdzenie ruchem głowy.

"Jay też."

"Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć." Przyznał i ujął jej dłoń. "I tak nie uda mi się cię pocieszyć, prawda?" Paige posłała mu wdzięczne spojrzenie. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, a Jono poczuł, że duża część żalu i rozgoryczenia, które odczuwał jakoś rozpierzchła się. Spojrzał na jej smutną twarz i poczuł dziwne ukłucie w piersi, ale potrząsnął głową, żeby odpędzić rosnący niepokój. W końcu Husk odezwała się.

"Chciałabym się od tego wszystkiego oderwać." Szepnęła. Jono spojrzał na nią pytająco. "Od tego, co zostało w Ameryce. Za dużo wspomnień."

"A Warren?" - Jono nie chciał, ale musiał zapytać o Angela. Paige wzdrygnęła się jakby została spoliczkowana i spojrzała pustym wzrokiem na którąś ze stojących w pokoju donic.

"Nie chcę o nim myśleć." Powiedziała, przypominając sobie ich wspólne chwile. Oczywiście, było mnóstwo szczęśliwych momentów, ale Husk nie mogła nie widzieć, że jego praca była zawsze na pierwszym miejscu. Nie mogła zapomnieć tych samotnych nocy, kiedy Warren był na jakichś wyjazdach służbowych, a ona gotowała się z zazdrości, widząc przed oczami nagie Stacy, Betsy, czy Callisto śmiejące się do niej szyderczo. Nie mogła nie zauważyć milczącej obecności Sally Floyd w ich życiu. I nie mogła mu zapomnieć, że dawała się udobruchać - zawsze w łóżku. "Nie mam do czego wracać." Stwierdziła gorzko. Przesadziła, oczywiście - w końcu jej żyjące rodzeństwo i matka potrzebowali jej, powinna też zobaczyć się z Jubilee albo M... Ale z drugiej strony jeśli pomyślała, że musiałaby zmierzyć się z upiorami uczniów zabitych w autobusie, czy tych, którzy zginęli później... Faktycznie nie chciała wracać.

"Ja też nie." Jono uśmiechnął się kwaśno. "A co z X-men? Nie chcesz już być jedną z nich?"

"Nie jestem. Odeszłam krótko po tym, jak zgłosiłeś się na misję w Weapon X." Wytłumaczyła. Porzuciła swój wielki sen na rzecz apartamentu Warrena i częstych bankietów. Sama nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć.

Jono jakby czytał w jej myślach.

"Nie chcesz wrócić? Zawsze o tym marzyłaś, chciałaś być dowódcą..."

"Już chyba za późno. Przestałam się skupiać na edukacji i taktyce, nie wiem, czy umiałabym wszystko nadrobić. Nie wiem, czy teraz chcę. Może się zaszyje gdzieś w Europie."

"A masz się gdzie zatrzymać?" zapytał z innej beczki. Paige nie zauważyła przeskoku wątku.

"Nie, no, ja tylko tak mówię..." zaczęła się tłumaczyć. "Pewnie wrócę do Stanów, ale..."

"Nie, chodzi mi o dziś." Wyjrzeli jednocześnie przez okno. Było już ciemno, gwar na ulicach przycichł i tylko nieliczni imprezowicze co jakiś czas wykrzykiwali jakieś sprośne uwagi odnośnie rodziny królewskiej czy policji. "Już późno." Zauważył Chamber.

"Masz rację... Znasz jakieś hotele w pobliżu?" zapytała.

"Co się z tobą stało przez te lata?" zapytał nieco ironicznie. "Kiedyś byłaś chora, jeśli nie miałaś całej strategii ułożonej tydzień wcześniej, a teraz?" oboje zachichotali lekko. "Jak chcesz... możesz przenocować u mnie." Zaproponował po chwili namysłu. Widząc jej spojrzenie dodał szybko: "Bez żadnych podtekstów! Ja będę spał na kanapie."

"Hm... Nie chcę ci robić kłopotu..." Paige zatrzepotała rzęsami.

"I tak o tej porze nie załapiesz się na żaden hotel." Zauważył trzeźwo Chamber. "A już na pewno nie na taki, za który byś nie zapłaciła majątku."

"Ale jesteś pewien..."

"Nie będziesz sprawiała żadnego kłopotu, zwłaszcza, jeśli nadal jesz tyle, co kiedyś. Wybacz, ale w tej strefie czasowej już jestem śpiący, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, pokażę ci sypialnię." Zaproponował. Paige spojrzała na zegar wiszący nad jego głową i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zauważyła, że jest już grubo po północy.

"Jasne." Zgodziła się.

* * *

Nagle, do pokoju wpadł jakiś mały człowieczek. Mężczyzna rzucił spojrzenie na Jono i klatka piersiowa chłopaka wybuchła. Nieznajomy zaczął rosnąć i rosnąć... Kiedy miał już ponad dwa metry, zaczął przemieniać się w Apocalypse'a. Spojrzał swoimi przerażającymi oczami na Paige. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, kiedy En Sabah Nur sięgnął po kurczącego się Chambera. Chciała powiedzieć mu, żeby go zostawił, ale nie mogła się ruszyć...

Paige krzyknęła jeszcze raz i...

Obudziła się. Przetarła spocone czoło i rozejrzała się za Apocalypse'm. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, gdzie właściwie jest. Sypialnia Jono. Pokój, tak jak całe mieszkanie, było niewielkie i raczej ciemne, choć można było się zorientować, że już jest dzień. Paige poczuła jakiś dziwny zapach... Jakby coś się paliło. Nie zważając na to, że jest w piżamie, wyskoczyła z łóżka i wybiegła z pokoju, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Salon był pusty, ale z połączonej z nim kuchni słychać było przyciszoną muzykę. Weszła do środka, by zobaczyć stojącego tyłem Jono, mamroczącego coś pod nosem.

"Jono?" powiedziała, co sprawiło, że chłopak prawie wypuścił trzymana w dłoniach patelnię.

"Paigey? Już wstałaś?" zapytał, odwracając się. "Chciałem zrobić śniadanie, ale... Chyba mi nie wyszło." Przyznał z zakłopotanym uśmiechem, a Paige w końcu zidentyfikowała źródło zapachu - na patelni widniało coś, co przy pewnej dozie zrozumienia można było od biedy nazwać jajecznicą. "Nie jestem za dobrym kucharzem, nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy ostatni raz musiałem coś jeść. To znaczy, oprócz wczoraj, przedwczoraj i kilka dni temu."

Paige uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. Wyglądał rozczulająco w fartuchu z napisem "Pocałuj kucharza" i z dymiącą patelnią w dłoni - no dobrze, prawie rozczulająco, bo jednak trochę przerażał swoim wyglądem.

"Wiesz co, czemu nie zajmiesz się robieniem kawy... Ja skoczę po jakieś bułki." Zaproponowała.

"No... Jak chcesz. Zaraz dam ci jakieś pieniądze..."

"Nie przesadzaj!" pokręciła głową. "Daj mi tylko chwilę, żebym się ubrała, dobrze?"

* * *

Chwilę później siedzieli znów w saloniku, przy zastawionym stoliku. Z kubków parowała gorąca, aromatyczna kawa - jak się okazało, z przyrządzaniem najważniejszego Jono problemów nie miał - a na środku leżała fura świeżych, jeszcze ciepłych bułeczek. Smarując jedną z nich gęstym, lepkim miodem, Starsmore nie mógł oprzeć się marzeniu, żeby tak właśnie wyglądały jego poranki, jednak szybko odrzucił tę myśl. On i Paige tak często się ranili, że nawet, jeżeli ona coś do niego czuła - co wydawało mu się absolutnie niemożliwe - to wieczne wyrzuty i żal nie pozwoliłyby im wytrzymać ze sobą dłużej niż kilka dni. No a poza tym, Jono zawsze był dziwadłem - najpierw z dziurą ziejącą w miejscu, gdzie powinna być pierś i usta, teraz zaś z szarą jak popiół skórą, czerwonymi oczami i szczęką przywodzącą na myśl tylko jedną osobę - Apocalypse'a.

"Słyszysz mnie?" głos siedzącej naprzeciwko dziewczyny wyrwał go z myśli.

"Wybacz, zamyśliłem się."

"Właśnie widzę. Pytałam, czy pokażesz mi jakiś hotel. Nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności, więc jak zjemy, będę znikać."

"W takim razie, będziemy jeść długo." Wyrwało mu się, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Paige uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, a Jono zaczął się tłumaczyć. "To znaczy, jeszcze mi wszystkiego nie opowiedziałaś i w ogóle... Tak dawno cię nie widziałem, a ty od razu chcesz znikać? Właściwie, czemu nie mogłabyś jakiś czas mieszkać tutaj? W końcu od tego są... przyjaciele. Prawda? Nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym kłopotem!" dodał, widząc, że Paige zamierza się, żeby coś wtrącić. "A to jest Londyn, kochanie, tutaj wszystko kosztuje krocie."

Paige odgarnęła włosy. Czy Jono... Nie, on po prostu chciał być miły. No i miał nieco racji, ale z drugiej strony, skąd wiedziała, że jego słowa nie były tylko konwenansem? Może chciał tylko, żeby nie uznała go za gbura - skąd miała wiedzieć?

"Jeżeli jesteś pewien, że..."

"Jestem." Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, ale odwrócili jednocześnie wzrok.

"Ale ja będę spała na kanapie. Nie ma mowy, żebyś przeze mnie się nie wysypiał."

Jono uśmiechnął się wesoło.

* * *

CDN 


End file.
